One Night
by Staryday
Summary: It had been a one-night stand. The man was dressed like a priest but was not one by any stretch of the imagination. He had a dirty mouth, a wicked smile, and the seductive charm of the devil. Harry/Duo warnings for MPREG


**A/N: So I'm not a big fan of m-preg but I wanted to write this story and I hate gender bending more than anything. So the story is m-preg but nothing is really detailed. I kinda skim over it mostly. As a side note, this is a story set in a universe where mpreg is just as common/natural as normal pregnancy.**

 **With that said, please enjoy this strange one-shot.**

It had been a one-night stand. One night with a gorgeous, mysterious dark haired man. His eyes had been strangely colored, somewhere between black and dark purple. His hair had been in a braid and his clothes similar to priest. The man was not a priest though, not by any stretch of the imagination. He had a dirty mouth, a wicked smile, and the seductive charm of the devil. It had been a mind blowing one-night stand that left Harry Potter breathless and wanting more. However, the man was gone before he woke up, leaving nothing but a hastily scribbled note.

 _Let's do this again sometime. -Duo_

It had been a one-night stand that rocked Harry's world. It had also been one to change it forever.

*!*!*

When Harry had been told he was pregnant, the then sixteen year old had nearly passed out from shock. He had been forced to the hospital wing by a worried Hermione after he had confessed he'd been getting sick for the last couple weeks and was constantly hungry. Madam Pomfrey had broken the news to him, leaving Harry shell-shocked on the bed. His jaw hung open so wide a fly flew into it, making him cough and gag.

He looked at Madam Pomfrey, horrified. "Flies aren't poisonous for babies, are they?"

Only years of training and professionalism prevented Poppy from bursting out into laughter at the question.

*!*!*

 _Duo had been Harry's first time. They had met at muggle bar on Harry's sixteenth birthday. Tired of the Dursleys and grieving over his lost Godfather, Harry had run off for a night. He had faked his way into a bar and bribed the bartender to ignore his obvious underage status. After two drinks, Harry had been feeling lightheaded and almost-happy for the first time in weeks._

 _It was then Harry had spotted him. Duo. The man was on the dance floor, dancing like no one was watching. His arms waved, his hips shook, his head bobbed to the music with his eyes closed. Harry had been captivated. He had been drawn to the lean body and confident attitude. The teen had sat and watched for what felt like hours while the man danced, flitting from one partner to the next but never staying with one person for long. His free spirited way was intoxicating to the teen._

*!*!*

With the war in full swing, Harry was forced to do whatever he could to hide his pregnancy. It wasn't hard. Dumbledore spirited him away to a secret house and told the world that Harry was receiving secret training to better be able to fight Voldemort. Those months locked away were torture for Harry. His friends visited often but the thought that they were out on the front lines fighting while he was sequestered away ate away at him.

As he lived in that house, his stomach growing rapidly, Harry was tortured with thoughts of the man who had done this to him. What would he tell his child as he or she grew? He'd gotten drunk for the first time ever and had sex with a complete stranger? Shame and guilt made Harry weak and he began losing weight, worrying all those around him.

*!*!*

 _The stranger had spotted Harry watching him and was now putting on a show. He would catch Harry's wide, green gaze, and hold it, swaying his hips and licking his lips suggestively. Harry bit his lips, shocked and confused to feel his pants getting tighter. He hadn't even realized he was gay until this moment. But the way his body was reacting to the show the stranger put on left no doubt in Harry's mind that he was attracted to the older man._

 _After finishing a third draft, Harry finally summoned up the courage to go dance with the man. He approached slowly and waited for a song that he liked before joining the other man on the dance floor. The violet eyes sparkled and he smirked, grabbing Harry and jerking him close to him. Harry gasped but didn't resist when the stranger turned him around and placed his hands on his hips, grinding gently up and down._

 _"Bout time you got out here." The voice was deep and amused. "I was worried all you were going to do was stare."_

 _Feeling bold, Harry answered in a voice that only shook slightly. "Sorry, I was waiting to make sure I was interested."_

 _The man laughed at his sassy remark and turned them to face each other._

 _"Well you interested, pretty eyes?"_

 _Harry swallowed and met his gaze boldly. "Yes."_

*!*!*

When Harry had been told it was twins, he'd had a panic attack. He was barely mentally prepared for one child and now there was _two of them_? Thank Merlin for his inheritance so at least Harry didn't have to worry about money. But that didn't lessen the fear that was growing with every passing day. The war was reaching its peak and his due date was fast approaching. Harry focused on staying healthy, and did whatever he could to forget the stranger with beautiful violet eyes that had done this him.

*!*!*

 _They ended up in a private room of the club. Harry hadn't even known clubs had private rooms. The man poured them each a drink and flopped down on the bed, covered in sweat and slightly out breath from his night of dancing. His eyes were alight with mischief and Harry found he couldn't look away. He took a drink of his beer before his eyes wondered down to the man's mouth. Gathering his courage and allowing the alcohol to destroy his better judgment, Harry crawled onto the bed slowly. The man didn't move, merely smirked, his eyes darkening with arousal. Harry hesitated only briefly before surging forward and pressing their lips together._

 _He felt the man smile and then they were tumbling in the sheets, all inhibitions forgotten._

*!*!*

The birth had been hard but Harry managed to survive it. Because he was a male, he was forced to get a C-section. It had been the most unpleasant feeling his life, to be cut open with no pain and feel Madam Pomfrey pull the babies from his stomach. Luckily, Harry had made it to full term, so both children, one boy and one girl, were born perfectly healthy.

Madam Pomfrey had placed both children on his chest and Harry had stared in absolute wonder. If he thought he'd been terrified before, it was nothing compared to the knowledge that he was responsible for two tiny lives in his arms now.

*!*!*

 _Harry had never had sex before so he was a little clueless when the clothes started to come off. He knew the basics with a woman but wasn't sure what to do with a man. Luckily for him, the stranger was kind and patient. He gently guided Harry onto his back and smiled kindly._

 _"Don't worry, just lay back and enjoy."_

 _Harry swallowed nervously as he smiled, feeling warm and comfortable in the man's arms._

*!*!*

Lily. She had been easy to name. Harry had always known if he ever had a daughter he would name her Lily after his mother. The little boy had been harder to chose though. He wanted to give the boy a meaningful name but didn't like the idea of naming him James. Something about naming both his kids after his dead parents just didn't sit right. Sirius was out too, because the thought of calling his child Sirius was just too painful. He would love to have known more about Duo so that he could name his son something related to the other man.

Duo... and that's when it had hit Harry. Solo. He wasn't sure why that name seemed so perfect but as soon as it popped into his head, he knew it was the one. So he named his children Lily and Solo, both had his black hair and face but, to Harry's delight, they both sported violet eyes just like their other father.

Leaving them had been the hardest thing Harry had ever done. He cried as he handed the twins over to Molly, securing from her an oath to guard the babies with her life. After kissing them goodbye, Harry promised himself that no matter what, he would come back to his children. And Merlin help anyone who got in his way.

*!*!*

 _That night had been so mind blowing that Harry had lay in bed, his eyes wet and breathing heavily. He felt so physically sated and relaxed he doubted he would flinch if Voldemort himself came tearing through the door. Next to him, Duo was lying on his stomach, breathing hard with his forehead pressed into Harry's shoulder. He lifted his head, a shit-eating grin on his face._

 _"Damn kid, that was some of the best I've had in a long fucking time."_

 _Harry blushed at the compliment. "Me too."_

 _The man laughed and turned over onto his back. Harry managed to gather up the strength to cuddle up to him._

 _"Not usually the cuddling type, but I'll make an exception for you. You know, since you were so amazing and all."_

 _Harry laughed into his chest and closed his eyes. He felt so warm and safe right now. He couldn't imagine a more perfect moment._

 _"Name's Duo Maxwell by the way."_

 _"Harry Potter..."_

 _And with that, Harry fell asleep, a peaceful smile on his lips._

*!*!*

How he'd managed to survive the war, Harry would never fully understand. All he knew was that it was over and he was holding his six month old twins in his arms. Molly taught him how to change a diaper and how to feed the growing children properly. She taught him how to hold them carefully and support their necks. She taught him everything he needed to know and more and Harry was grateful to the woman every day.

As the dust from the final battle settled down, Harry took full control of his inheritance and bought a nice house with a large back yard and moved in, ready to raise his children and his Godson (who came over every weekend to give his grandmother a break). Ron and Hermione were regular visitors, along with his friends from school and the rest of the Weasley Clan. Harry and Fleur often traded stories of their children and the antics the little babies got up to.

For a long time, everything was good. It wasn't perfect but Harry and his little family were happy. And then the day Harry had been dreading came. His two year old son, Solo, who loved to talk more than anything in the world, blurted out a question.

"Why don't we have a mommy?"

"Because you have two daddies instead," Harry answered patiently. "Some people have two mommies, some a mommy and daddy, and others two daddies."

"Oh."

Solo went back to playing and Harry was relieved that he'd manage to dodge a bullet, for now at least. And then Lily spoke up.

"Who's our other daddy?"

And that was when Harry knew, he was going to have to find the stranger named Duo who had changed his world in what was supposed to be nothing more than a one-night stand.

*!*!*

 _Harry woke up with his head pounding and feeling sicker than he had ever been before. He opened and closed his mouth, grossed out by the slight cotton feeling. He sat and winced painfully, falling back onto the bed as his backside protested movement. Harry looked around the room, memories slowing returning to him._

 _He had given his virginity away to a complete stranger. He had gotten drunk for the first time in his life and given away something important. Harry was shocked by his actions. He knew he was upset about Sirius and the pressure of the upcoming war was getting to him but this was a little much._

 _The teen rolled over onto his back, hissing quietly in discomfort. He looked around the room. It was empty except for him. A knock on the door startled him so bad Harry nearly fell out of bed._

 _"Club management! Time's up on the room. You need to be out in ten minutes!"_

 _"S-sure! I will be!" Harry called back. He heard footsteps walk away and sighed._

 _Carefully, the teen stretched out and then flung his legs over the bed. His clothes were folded neatly on the floor, his wand sitting on top of them. On the nightstand was a glass of water with a package of aspirin next to it. A small note was under the cup and Harry picked it up._

 _Let's do this again sometime. -Duo._

 _Harry stared at the note, feeling utterly alone. What did he expect? A morning of sweet talk and breakfast? He had hooked up with a stranger at a club while drunk. Of course the man was gone before the sun came up. Still, Harry couldn't help but feel empty. Duo had been funny and kind and Harry would have loved to get to know the man for real._

 _A knock on the door echoed and Harry hurried to get dressed and leave, making sure to slip the note into his pocket._

*!*!*

Finding Duo had proved to be very hard. It took nearly four months to track him down. Harry finally managed it with Hermione's help. There was a spell that someone could cast on a lost child that would reveal the whereabouts of their parents. It hadn't worked the first few times they tried, leading Hermione to believe that Duo was out of range of their magic. Harry's heart dropped at the thought. The only place out of range for his magic was space. If Duo was in space, it would be nearly impossible to find him.

Eventually the man must have returned to Earth. The spell revealed his location to be around the Arab deserts. Worried that he wouldn't stay put for long, Harry put in an emergency request for time off from work and sent the kids off to Molly. As much as he wanted to introduce the kids to their other father, he didn't even know Duo. He needed to meet him first and get to know him before springing his children on him.

Hermione and Ron offered to come with him but Harry shook his head, politely declining. This was going to be awkward enough without his friends tagging along. They reluctantly agreed and made him promise to keep in close contact. Harry assured them he would and then he was off, nervous and excited all at the same time.

The desert was as hot as the stories sad. Harry was careful to keep a charm on his skin at all times to protect him from the burning sun. He wore a hat to keep the sun from hitting him directly and sunglasses to protect his eyes. As he wandered the city, he was surprised by how developed it was. He knew that was a stupid thought but all the things he had heard about the desert suggested the people lived in small homes and didn't use advanced technology like the rest of the world. It just went to show that not everything could be taken at face value.

Harry took a cab to the address he had tracked down. The Lost Child spell had given him an exact location and Harry stood now before a huge mansion, blinking in surprise. He had not expected to find Duo in a place that was as large as a small hotel and had high security fences. Harry walked up to the front gate and spotted a small bell next to a video screen.

Taking a deep breath, Harry held out his finger but didn't get a chance to ring the bell as the gates suddenly buzzed and slowly began to open. Startled, the teen hurried out of the way, hiding behind the corner and peering at who was coming out.

Harry's breath caught. Duo was the same as he remembered. Long braided hair, violet eyes, and an infectious smile. He had abandoned his priest like outfit in favor of something lighter and more suited to the hot sun. He was walking with another man who had dark hair and ice blue eyes. The other man was slightly taller and had a completely stoic face.

As they walked away, Harry found he couldn't bring himself to call out. Duo slung an arm around his companion, flashing a sweet smile. Harry knew there was absolutely no reason he should be jealous but that terrible feeling still flared up in his chest. When Harry saw Duo place a kiss on the other man's cheek and the stranger scowl in response, his heart froze in his chest. Without a thought he turned, vanishing without a sound.

*!*!*

Harry sat at a bar nursing a strange fruity drink the bar tender had promised would make him feel better. The last time Harry had gotten drunk he'd ended up pregnant. That wouldn't happen this time. For one, he was in no mood for sex. For two, he knew now how to prevent it. So Harry gulped down his drink, barely tasting the alcohol but knowing it was there because he was starting to feel very light and float-y.

A song came up that was fast paced and good for dancing. Harry couldn't help but feel bitter as the scene was so much like the one from two years ago. Him feeling miserable and getting drunk alone while people danced happily around him. If fate hated him, Harry would turn around and see Duo dancing just as he had years ago.

Glancing over his shoulder, Harry was reminded that fate did indeed, love to screw with him. Duo was in the center of the dance floor, shaking and moving without a care in the world. Harry's mouth dropped open and he stared openly. The braided man twisted and looked over his shoulder. His eyes scanned the crowd and he smirked at all the people staring at him hungrily.

Harry whipped around and slammed some money on the counter before standing. He was not going to relive the night of his sixteenth birthday. He was leaving and tomorrow, when he was sober, he would try and go to see Duo again. However before he could leave, a new song came on and Harry stopped in his tracks. It was the same song he and Duo had danced to a little over two years ago.

Fate was such a bitch.

Turning, Harry noticed Duo standing near the DJ, dancing away. Gulping, he moved closer, swaying slightly to the beat. Duo turned, his violet eyes spotting him and lighting up. He smirked and wiggled his fingers, beckoning Harry closer. Harry had no idea why he went but he did so without hesitation. He had barely spoken more than a sentence with this man and yet, he was intoxicated.

All his boyfriends and girlfriends were always measured up to the standard Duo set and all came up short. Never had Harry found someone he cared about enough to get Duo out of his head. Over the last two years, Harry's mind would wander back to the braided man who had held him gently and smiled kindly while introducing him to a world of pleasure he'd never been able to replicate with another person.

They didn't exchange pleasantries as they began to dance. The song shifted but neither one made a move to stop. Duo's hands ghosted over Harry's sides as he nuzzled his neck carefully. Harry reached behind him, running a hand over the long braid while moving to keep them flushed together. A nip to his ear made Harry jump slightly and shiver.

"You should come back to my place," Duo's voice whispered huskily.

No, he really shouldn't. Harry should be going back to his hotel room to sleep off the numerous drinks he had consumed. He should be introducing himself to Duo and explaining who he was and why he had tracked the man down. He should not be following without question while Duo pulled him along by the hand out of the club. They really should at least exchange names instead of desperate kisses as they walked up the road.

Duo's mansion was quiet and the man put a finger to his lips as he opened the door. Harry felt his heart hammering in his chest. They stole upstairs, passing a room with the door shut and a light on underneath. They made it to the second floor before Duo finally opened the door to his bedroom. As soon as they were safely shut inside, Duo shoved Harry onto the bed, falling on top of him and kissing deeply.

Harry gasped and reached for Duo's shirt, removing it with one swift motion. Duo smirked as Harry reached out and touched his chest with reverence. Exactly like he remembered. Toned muscles, smooth skin, and a light smattering of scars. Harry paused as he spotted a scar on his hip. That one was new. That one hadn't been there last time. Harry reached down and kissed it gently, wondering where it had come from and if it had hurt.

Duo pulled him up and nearly ripped his shirt off, dislodging his hat in the process. He paused, his violet eyes growing wide as he ran a finger over the lightening shaped scar. Harry froze.

"I knew it..." Duo whispered and carefully took his sunglasses off, revealing wide green eyes. "I'd remember that dumbfounded face anywhere."

And then they were kissing again. For the second time they explored each other's bodies, reveling in the other's taste. Harry didn't allow himself to think about the implications of what Duo had said and instead turned himself over to the pleasure. Whatever it was about this man that drove him to forget his inhibitions, Harry wanted more of it. Shivering with anticipation, Harry gladly gave himself over to Duo's touch all night long.

*!*!*

The sun was just starting to come up and Duo and Harry were naked and cuddled together in the large bed. Harry's eyes were closed as Duo ran a finger up and down his bare arm absently.

"I went back there, you know," Duo said, speaking softly, "that club. I was hoping you would show up again."

"I left the next day," Harry admitted. The Order had come for him at his relative's house. "I've... I've thought about you a lot."

Duo smirked. "Yeah, I'm pretty unforgettable."

Harry rolled his eyes and Duo laughed.

"I thought about you too," he admitted. "Never had a night as good as that one. Well, until now that is."

Harry blushed at the compliment. "And this time you can't sneak away while I'm asleep, since it's your house."

"It's my friend's place, actually, he just lets me live here," Duo corrected. "And I'm sorry about vanishing on you like that. I don't usually stick around for one-night stands."

"I understand. I wasn't expecting much anyway."

Duo sat up and Harry did so as well, being careful not to put too much weight on his backside.

"Well let's do it right this time," Duo grinned. "I'm Duo Maxwell. I may run and hide but I never tell a lie."

"Harry Potter."

"Well, Harry Potter, do you have anywhere to be? I'd like to take you out today and get to know you. I mean, we know we've got some fucking fantastic physical chemistry going on, I'd be open to getting to know you beyond that."

Harry nodded, feeling a blush rise to his cheeks. "Yeah. I would like that."

*!*!*

The day they spent together was one of pure bliss. Harry couldn't remember enjoying himself so much. Duo was funny and charming and always had a joke to crack. He loved to talk too and now Harry understood that Solo took after this man. They spent the whole day together, trading war stories (Harry made sure to make his muggle appropriate and Duo never mentioned his Gundam) and getting to know one another.

It was almost surreal to Harry how instantly they connected. Their chemistry went beyond the bedroom it seemed. The two shared a love for figuring out how things worked and both worked as law enforcement, Duo as a Preventer and Harry as an Auror. Both had a strong sense of justice and a hatred for treating others unfairly. They were both orphans who grew up alone and managed to find families who they loved and would do anything for.

By the end of the day, Harry was almost positive he was in love. After two sexual encounters and one amazing day together, the teen was certain he was falling head over heels for Duo. He had never felt this way before, not even about Ginny. Duo was everything Harry could ask for and more. He now believed without a doubt that love at first sight existed and he had been shot by cupid's arrow. As the sun set, the two found themselves back at Harry's hotel room.

"So how long are you going to be here?" Duo asked.

"I'm not sure. I can't be much longer," Harry admitted. It had already been two days and he was eager to see his children again.

"Where do you live? My work has me moving all over the place. I'll bet I can get an assignment close by and we can hook up."

Hook up. And that was the problem that Harry had been forcing himself to ignore all day. He couldn't just "hook up" with Duo. He had the twins to think about and they needed their father. Both of them.

Harry looked away, sitting on his bed. "I'm not the 'hook up' type, Duo. You're the only person I've ever been spontaneous like this with."

"Maybe hook up was the wrong term," Duo mused. He sat next to Harry on the bed, resting his hand on his. "I would like this to be more than just a fling."

Harry pulled away, not missing the hurt and confusion that flashed across Duo's face. He couldn't keep it to himself anymore. He couldn't keep leading the other man on like this.

"Duo, I have two kids," Harry blurted out. "I need something a lot more stable in my life."

The man's eyes widened in shock. "You have kids? You're younger than me!" He frowned. "Exactly how old are you?"

"Eighteen."

Duo blanched. "You're just barely legal." He suddenly realized something. "Shit, you were _sixteen_ the first time?"

Harry nodded. "It was my sixteenth birthday, actually."

The man shook his head. "I knew you were young but I didn't think _that_ young. I've gotta learn to ask these kinds of things." Duo stared at Harry with a pensive expression. "So you've got a couple of kids, eh?"

"Yeah, twins. A boy and girl. They're a handful but I love them with all my heart."

"Well that's cool, I guess."

Deciding it was now or never, Harry screwed up his courage and sent a tiny prayer to whoever listening that his next words went over as well as they could.

"Duo... my twins... they're yours."

There was a long silence.

"...What?"

"I got pregnant after our night together. You're a father."

Duo stared at him, his face completely blank. Harry fidgeted nervously, wishing the other man didn't have such an amazing poker face. He had no idea what was going through Duo's mind as the braided man stared at him with dark eyes.

"Don't take this wrong way," Duo finally spoke. "But how do you know they're _mine_?"

"You were my first time," Harry admitted.

Duo's jaw dropped slightly. "You got drunk, had sex, and got knocked up all for the first time and all with me?"

Harry shrugged. "Well to be fair, you didn't get me drunk, I bribed the bartender."

Harry's attempt at humor did not lighten the mood. Duo turned away from him, running a hand through his braid and messing it up slightly. Harry sat on the bed, not saying anything. An awkward silence fell and Duo eventually stood up and began pacing.

"Why didn't—" he stopped and rephrased his question. "Did you ever try and find me?"

Harry shook his head. "I went back to the club once but no one knew who you were. It wasn't until the kids started asking that I began looking for you in earnest."

"So that's why you're here now. It wasn't just some random coincident or act of fate."

Harry nodded.

"And this?" he gestured between them. "Sleeping with me last night and today?"

"I wanted to get to know you."

"By fucking me?"

Harry flinched at the harsh words. "I shouldn't have done that without talking to you, I'm sorry." He stared down at his hands, feeling ashamed.

Duo cursed and paced for another minute before finally throwing his hands into the air. "What the hell do you want from me? I ain't exactly the fathering type. You want money or something?"

"I don't need money," Harry assured quickly. "I just... I just wanted you to know. I wanted to give you the chance to meet your children and for them to know you."

Duo shook his head. "I'm not a father... I wouldn't even know how to be one."

"I didn't either," Harry agreed. "But I'm figuring it out." He looked at Duo's wide eyes. "It's worth it, you know. It's scary as hell but once you meet them, it's totally worth it." Harry reached into his pocket and held out a picture. Carefully, Duo took the image. It was of Harry, kneeling on the ground and smiling while he held two toddlers. A little girl with dark hair and violet eyes in a pink dress and a little boy who was nearly identical in jeans and a t-shirt.

"They've got my eyes," Duo whispered.

Harry nodded. "I named them Lily, after my mother, and Solo."

"Solo?" Duo demanded, his gaze narrowing at Harry.

"Uh yeah," Harry smiled nervously. "Because your name's Duo. I wanted him to have some connection with you."

Duo snorted. "You have no idea..."

Another silence fell and Duo eventually slipped the picture into his pocket. He looked at Harry, who was watching him with hopeful green eyes. He turned away.

"I've gotta go. I need some time to think."

Harry swallowed. "S-sure. I'll be here, when you're ready."

"Yeah, right..."

Without another word or a glance back, Duo left the room, the door slamming shut behind him.

*!*!*

Harry waited three days. After that, the need to get home became too much. He tried to go to Duo's mansion but found the place empty and closed up. The neighbors said the owners rarely stayed there for long and had left a day prior. Feeling heartbroken, Harry returned home, making sure to leave his address at his hotel, just in case Duo changed his mind.

Lily and Solo were ecstatic to have their father home again. Harry forced himself to forget about Duo and focus on his kids. No matter what, he would always have them. Hermione and Ron took him out and the three friends had an eventful night of drinking, alternating between bashing on Duo for running out and being sad that the man hadn't chosen to stay. By the end of the night, Harry felt drained as he had cried and laughed more than he could remember.

Life eventually settled down and went back to normal. Harry started looking for pre-schools for the twins and was happy with his life. Hermione tried to fix him up once or twice but Harry was never into it. Duo may have broken his heart, but it was still the other man's to break. It would be a long time before Harry would get over the other man, if he ever would.

One day, Harry was at the park with Hermione and the twins. Hermione was seven months pregnant and chatting excitedly about the baby.

"And Lily and her are going to be the best of friends," Hermione was saying. "They're only two and a half years apart, after all."

"I've still got all of Lily's old clothes," Harry offered. "She can have them, if you want."

"Ooh! Do you still have that little green dress she wore to Easter? I mean, of course we're going to emphasize knowledge over looks but dressing her up every now and again doesn't sound like a bad idea."

Harry laughed. "I admit, it can be rather fun."

Hermione's laughter slowly died and she sat up straighter, her eyes narrowing. Harry frowned in concern.

"Mione?"

"Harry, I don't like how that man is watching Lily and Solo. He's been staring for quite a while now."

Concerned, Harry whipped around to see who Hermione was talking about. His breath caught in his throat as he spotted Duo, leaning half behind a tree, staring at the twins with a pained face. Harry hadn't seen or heard from the man in over a month.

Hermione slipped her hand into her pocket, fingering her wand. "Do you want me to call Ron?" she whispered, her eyes still narrowed suspiciously. "He can be here in a second."

"Hermione," Harry answered, "That's Duo."

The girl blinked and then gasped. " _That's_ Duo? As in...?"

"Yeah. Watch the twins for me, will ya?"

"Of course."

Harry walked over to the other man and stopped a few feet away. Duo didn't look at him but spoke in a soft voice.

"That's them?" he asked. "They're..."

"Two and half," Harry put it. "They're birthday is next month. You're invited of course."

Duo nodded absently before finally managing to tear his eyes away from the kids and look at Harry. They didn't say anything for a long time and finally Duo looked away.

"Guess I should apologize for ditching you. Again."

Harry shrugged. "I should apologize for dropping this all on your lap. How'd you find us?"

"You left your address with the hotel," Duo muttered. "I went to your place first but came here when you weren't home. Been watching the kids... _my_ kids for a while now."

Harry nodded and turned to see Lily playing on the monkey bars while Solo ran up and down the slide.

"I want to meet them," Duo said suddenly. "Can I?"

Harry bit his lip. "I'll introduce you, but not as their father." He met Duo's gaze. "I'm an adult. I can survive you ditching me, as you put it, but they can't. They're toddlers. They aren't going to understand that you're their father and if you leave, they're not going to understand that either."

"Okay," Duo agreed. "An old friend. That's not technically a lie after all."

Harry nodded and led Duo onto the playground. "Lily, Solo! Come here please!"

The two children leapt from the playground equipment and ran over.

"Yes daddy?" Lily asked sweetly, batting her eyelashes. Duo couldn't help but smile at the manipulative act. This girl had a little of his dark side in her.

"Babies, this is Duo. He's an old friend of daddy's," Harry explained. "He hasn't been to a park in a really long time, would you two be willing to play with him?"

Solo scoffed. "He's too big for slide."

"We can swing!" Lily suggested.

Solo's eyes lit up. "I can show you how to jump!"

Solo and Lily grabbed Duo's hands and dragged the man to the swings. Duo looked overwhelmed and Harry watched them fondly, following from a distance.

*!*!*

Every day for a week Duo came over to Harry's home and spent time with the twins. The twins didn't understand why but enjoyed his company greatly. Lily loved his long braid and demanded one for herself. Solo loved how energetic Duo was and often begged him to play soccer with him. The toddler was still learning the finer movements of dribbling but with Duo's help, he was getting better and better.

Harry was always there, watching from the background and making sure everyone was happy. Duo still looked overwhelmed but that shell-shocked state was fading away as he spent more time with the twins and got used to the idea of being a father.

It was Friday afternoon and Harry had just gotten his kids down for a nap. Duo was sitting in the kitchen, nursing a cup of soda. Harry knew he didn't like tea and had gone to the store specifically to buy him the sugary drink. The teen picked up a few toys and sighed. So far he hadn't mentioned magic to Duo and had done a fairly good job hiding it from him. When the man left, Harry would clean everything with magic but until then he decided to let the mess remain.

"They really are mine, you know," Duo spoke up, staring out the window with a smile on his face. "Solo's got my attitude and Lily's got my mouth."

Harry laughed. "I've been trying to teach her not to be so sassy but it hasn't worked, obviously."

Duo smirked. "I'm glad."

Harry sat down at the table. "So what are you doing, Duo? You've spent every day with them for the last week."

Duo looked away and didn't answer. Harry frowned.

"They're getting attached. They keep asking about you and cry when you leave." Harry pinned him with a stare. "You have every right to be with them but I'm not going to let you hurt them. They're _children_ Duo, you're either in or you're out."

"I know that," Duo answered. "But I don't know what I want. I don't know if I'm ready to be a parent." He turned to Harry with a serious face. "I didn't tell you this but during the war, I was a Gundam Pilot."

Harry's eyes widened slightly and Duo smiled bitterly.

"Death Scythe pilot 02. Terrorist extraordinaire. I have killed so many people in the name of peace and you want me to be father?"

Harry reached out and placed a hand on Duo's, surprising the man with his earnest gaze. "I've killed people too. I abandoned those kids for six months so I could fight in the war and give them a peaceful world to grow up in. Our pasts don't matter, Duo, what matters is who we are now. I came back to my kids and love them with all my heart. Don't let what you've done stop you from becoming a better man. You have the right to be their father, no matter what you've done."

Duo took a deep breath and nodded. He placed a hand over Harry's and smiled.

*!*!*

Duo moved in to one of his friend's mansion that was only half an hour away from Harry's small house. Together, Harry and Duo told the twins that Duo was their father and he was going to be in their lives from now. The little ones didn't understand fully but were excited to hear that Duo would be around all the time now.

The small family worked well together. During the day the twins stayed with Molly or Fleur while Duo and Harry went off to work. After work was done, Harry picked them up (he still hadn't told Duo about magic) and they would all spend the evening together at Harry's house until bed time. After bed, Duo would linger for a few minutes before saying goodnight and returning home. He was always back early in the morning when the children woke to help get them ready to go.

One night, almost a month later, Duo was grabbing his jacket to go, the twins sound asleep in bed. Harry stood near the entryway, watching him.

"You know... you could stay the night, if you'd like," he blurted out. Duo paused and looked at him. "I have a guest room." He flushed. "Or you could stay with me."

The brunette raised an eyebrow. "I didn't think you'd want me to. I've walked out on you twice now."

Harry shrugged. "Yeah... but you keep coming back." He looked Duo in the eye, nearly getting lost in the violet gaze. "So I guess I can forgive you."

Duo smiled and hung his coat back on the rack. He stepped forward, gently cupping Harry's face in his hand. Without a word, he leaned down and kissed Harry sweetly on the lips.

*!*!*

Duo laughed as he watched Solo run around the yard trying to catch a butterfly with a net. Lily was sitting at a tiny table having a tea party with some stuffed animals. Duo glanced at her and listened as she spoke to her teddy bear.

"Don't care what you want, Mr. Bearington. You broke the rules and will punished. Now be quiet and I'll deal with you later."

Duo frowned, wondering if he should be worried about his daughter's imagination. He made a mental note to find out what her "punishment" was later and decided not to worry about it until then. Harry chose that moment to step onto the porch, shutting the sliding glass door behind him.

"What's wrong, love?" Duo asked, noticing the furrowed brow.

"Everyone is going to be at the hospital tomorrow when they induce Hermione. I promised I would be there with them, since I'm being named Godfather and all, but I don't want to take the twins. I'd ask Andromeda but she has enough trouble taking care of Teddy. I don't think she could handle him and the twins, even if only for a few hours."

"I'm backed up at work, so I've got to go in and get some paperwork done," Duo mused, making a face. "You know, Quatre and Trowa have the day off. I could ask them. Quatre's been wanting to meet the kids for a while now."

Harry frowned, a little unsure. He had met Duo's friends a couple times and liked them well enough but wasn't sure if he liked the idea of leaving his children with strangers. Duo reached out and placed a hand on his.

"They'll be fine. Quatre's great with people. That space heart of his will help out."

"All right," Harry agreed. "If you trust them, then I trust them."

Duo smiled. "That's the spirit! I'll give him a call now."

*!*!*

Trusting Quatre and Trowa had turned out to be a mistake. Sure, the two loved the twins and had fun with them. They played games, took a nap, and ate sweets when no one was looking. The twins had had so much fun with the two former pilots that they forgot the number one rule when around muggles.

No magic.

Quatre didn't know what to do when he came back from the bathroom and found Solo waving his hands, making some blocks float for his sister's entertainment. He nearly fainted when Lily reached out and touched a block, making it burst into a shower of flowers. Solo hadn't appreciated that and shoved his sister down, who screamed and angrily tackled her brother in retaliation. They had both fallen and scraped their knees, stopping their fight to start crying loudly.

Quatre had panicked and called Duo, who came running.

After kissing the boo-boos and placing colorful band aids on them, Duo had asked for an explanation. He couldn't make heads or tails of the story of floating blocks and flowers. He still didn't believe it when Quatre told him it was true. Solo had gotten angry at Duo's disbelief and grabbed a block, making it float a few inches off his palm.

"See?" he said proudly.

Lily reached out and touched it, making it explode into flowers. Solo yelled at her and the twins once more started fighting. Duo gaped at them like a fish until they knocked each other down and cried because they scraped their hands.

This time, Harry was called.

When Harry arrived, he couldn't help but be amused at the flabbergasted muggles and pouting children. He packed everyone up, thanked Quatre and Trowa for babysitting, and took his family home. Duo was still staring at his children in wonder and disbelief.

"Well Hermione had the baby," Harry announced. "A girl they named Rose."

Duo barely acknowledged his words. They arrived home and Harry sent the twins upstairs to play quietly while he spoke with Duo.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked, handing Duo a strong cup of tea.

"Our kids... what the hell are they?"

"Wizards," Harry answered simply. "And very strong ones. They get that from me, I suppose."

Duo stared at him. "You're a wizard?"

"Yes."

"No."

Harry smiled gently. "Yes. I've been trying to find a good time and way to tell you. But yes Duo, I'm a wizard and your children are too."

"There's no such thing as magic."

"Actually there is," Harry corrected. He pulled out his wand. "Shall I demonstrate?"

Duo watched as Harry performed trick after trick until his shocked mind was forced to accept the truth. His children and lover were magical. He had managed to find a family of wizards.

"Well alright then," Duo muttered. "I guess we're... magic. Ha."

Harry patted his shoulder soothingly.

*!*!*

Harry wasn't sure why Duo insisted on throwing a huge party for the twin's fourth birthday. He had invited everyone over to Quatre's mansion and hired a caterer. There were clowns making balloon animals for their kids, a bouncy house, and a small petting zoo, courtesy of Trowa. They had never thrown such a huge party for the kids before and Duo had invited everyone from his family to the entire extended Weasley Clan.

As Harry watched the children run around having fun, he made his way over to his lover. Duo was chatting with Heero, who did not look like he was having fun. Though Heero never looked happy so Harry wasn't sure.

"So why all the extravagance?" Harry asked. "I thought we agreed not to spoil the twins."

"Eh, a little spoiling on their birthday won't hurt!" Duo laughed a little too loudly and Harry frowned at him. "I mean, they only turn four once."

"True..." Harry said slowly. "But isn't this a little over the top?"

Duo just laughed again and bounced away. Harry watched him go, his brow furrowed.

"He's up to something."

"He is always up to something," Heero stated.

Harry turned to him in surprise but Heero was already walking away.

Hours later cake was brought out and happy birthday sung. Duo had been avoiding Harry the entire day and was now using cake as an excuse to not talk to him. Harry was having none of it, however. He pulled out his wand and flicked his wrist, making the knife jerk from Duo's hand and carve the cake by itself.

"Hey!" Duo exclaimed. "You know, I haven't told the guys about magic yet."

"I'm not worried about that right now," Harry frowned. "What's going on with you? Why have you been avoiding me?"

Duo shrugged, looking away nervously. Harry frowned even harder. This was not like Duo. He never looked away or shuffled in discomfort. He always faced his problems head on.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, switching from angry to worried. He took Duo's hands. "Whatever it is, please tell me."

Duo sighed and shifted so he was holding Harry's hand delicately in his own. "I wanted everyone here because I wanted to ask you something but I've been a damn coward all day." Duo took a deep breath. "But no more. Live or die, I say." He suddenly sank to one knee, a ring appearing in his hand. Harry's mouth dropped open.

"Will you marry me?"

Harry blinked and smirked. "I thought we already were."

"The ring just makes it official."

Laughing, Harry nodded. "Yes, of course."

Duo slipped the ring on his finger and stood, sweeping Harry into his arms and twirling him as they kissed. As soon as they stopped, cheers and shouts of joy met their ears and Harry turned in surprise to see his friends and family clapping and recording the moment. Feeling his ears burn, Harry smiled and wrapped an arm around Duo's waist as the girls ran up to him to see the ring.

*!*!*

Lily and Solo were ring bearers at the wedding. It was simple and elegant with silver and white being the two colors. They decided to hold the ceremony at one of Quatre's mansions in muggle France, as the entire wizarding world was attempting the crash the wedding. However hidden in the muggle world with security set up by Heero everywhere, the entire affair went off without a hitch.

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny stood with Harry while Heero, Trowa, and Wufei stood with Duo. Quatre officiated and made everyone laugh as he cried more than the two grooms. As the two kissed, Solo and Lily screamed and hugged them, overjoyed that their fathers were getting married and they would finally be a real family.

As Harry sat at the table, resting his hands on his stomach and feeling more loved than he ever had before, Duo sat next to him and smiled.

"If I could go back and do it all over again, I would stay that night in the club so I would get two extra years with you."

Harry grinned and grasped his arm, resting his head on his new husband's shoulder.

"I don't know..." Harry started, his voice teasing, "I kinda like how we have this big romantic story to tell the kids when they get older."

Duo snorted as a waiter came over with champagne. Duo grinned and took two glasses, handing one to Harry. The younger man shook his head though.

"What, not drinking on your wedding day?" Duo asked. "What's the matter, afraid you might get drunk and have sex?"

Harry laughed. "I do have a nasty habit of doing that, don't I?" He took Duo's hand and rested it on his stomach. "Alcohol and babies don't mix well."

Duo blinked before dropping his jaw. "Again?" he exclaimed.

"Let's just hope we don't get another set of twins."

Duo nodded in agreement and reached over, kissing his husband lovingly. They both smiled at each other, excited for the rest of their lives.

*!*!*

 **A/N: So every now and then I just get an idea for a one-shot and spend a day or so writing it. This is one of those times. It's written in a strange style but it's fun to just sit and write without worrying about normal novel-length stuff.**

 **Well I hope you liked you, let me know!**

 **(For those that are fans of my other works, there is a note on my profile page concerning them.)**

 **PLEASE REVIEW. :D**


End file.
